


Old But Gold

by Ubelluris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Akira is 18, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Slut Shaming, Top Iwai Munehisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubelluris/pseuds/Ubelluris
Summary: While working in the back room of the airsoft shop, ‘Untouchable’, Akira stumbles into some trouble. Luckily, Iwai is there to help.





	Old But Gold

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not support nor tolerate relationships with such large age gapes in real life. Writers can experiment with things they don’t like, this is me doing just that. And because I did not want this to be considered pedophilla, Akira is 18 in this. Don’t like? Don’t read.

After another bustling day in Tokyo, Akira felt a little bit drained. He and the rest of the Phantom Thieves spent most of the day in mementos, fighting countless shadows. His muscles were sore and his body was spent. And as much as he'd love to just soak in the bathhouse, he had promised to get some better weapons for his teammates at Untouchable. And because some of the weapons can get a little bit pricey for Akira's liking, he and Iwai struck a deal. Iwai promised him if he came to his shop to organize some items in the back whenever he needs assistance, he'll give him a discount on all of his items.

Eager to please his teammates— and maybe other hidden intentions— he accepted immediately, much to Iwai's amusement. At first, Morgana was a little bit worried about him, considering his hours were up to Iwai. Though Akira brushed it off nonchalantly. Untouchable doesn't get that many customers. But even though he was usually undisturbed during the day, he was almost always disturbed after heading home after a long day, like tonight.

When he originally got the text from Iwai, he remembers groaning in annoyance. Don't get him wrong, the guy was fine, they didn't really bother each other, but he always manages to text him at the wrong time. His annoyance aside, he made his way out of the cafe. Fortunately, it was long past closing time so Sojiro had already headed home, leaving Akira alone in the dim cafe.

The streets were much quieter, the sound of rain beating against his umbrella drowned out by his own sporadic thoughts. Everyone was probably bundled beneath warm blankets at home, Akira didn't blame them, it's definitely much better than walking through the rain and feeling the cold air on your nose. Especially on a dark night like this, who knows what kind of people are roaming throughout the seemingly barren streets.

Akira wasn't very keen on roaming through the dark streets, he wouldn't say he's afraid of the dark. It just gives off an unsettling feeling. Shaking the feeling off, he continued.

As he wandered through the dimly lit streets he let his thoughts wander. Iwai was a nice guy for giving him the discount for such an easy job. Well, it did require him to lift boxes which is a bummer but it offered much more in return. All he had to do was organize some of his stock in the back. The first time he came around the back room was absolute hell, multiple items were scattered across the floor as well as the random occasional piece of trash. Cleaning it all up wasn't easy but once he did he was very proud of the results.

The job wasn't too bad after the first time, he just had to organize some new stock when it came in, with the occasional piece of trash from Iwai. He was interrupted from his thoughts once he came up to Untouchable, the very familiar sign somehow breaking a smile out of him.

As he pushed through the door he was greeted by Iwai with a mumbled 'took ya long enough'. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts," he replied blankly. Frankly he was too tired to try and strike up a conversation with the older, as he usually did. Iwai seemed to notice this and raised his eyebrows, though he didn't bother pushing it further. Akira was grateful for that as he just wanted to get work over with, not really in a chatty mood. Instead, Iwai gave him the whole rundown on what he has to do today.

"Oh, also, some of the shelves are a bit high and I don't know if you can reach them," Iwai paused, looking at Akira's slightly annoyed looking face. "Hey, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask," Iwai grumbled, swirling the lollipop in his mouth around.

Akira hummed thoughtfully, setting his umbrella down near the door. Hearing those words from Iwai was unlike him, as he was usually more of a 'figure it out by yourself' kind of guy. The sudden act of kindness was surprising, though definitely not unwelcome. No matter, Akira padded towards the storage room in the back, lightly brushing against Iwai as he maneuvered behind the counter.

Once inside, he switched on the lights and scanned the room. There were several boxes that needed to be properly organized. Akira sighed, happy he didn't bring Morgana along with him this time. The cat had been getting bored of watching Akira do these 'pointless tasks', and with the above average amount, Morgana would've died.

Nonetheless, Akira got to work.

*

It was now late into the evening and Akira just had a few more things left to do. While he was tirelessly working away in the back room, he hadn't heard from Iwai. I mean, it's only natural, considering he's just his boss. Akira feels stupid for thinking such things. Iwai aside, he still is feeling sore as ever and all the lifting isn't helping. Thankfully, he just had a few boxes left. Eager to finish, Akira got right on it.

Unfortunately for Akira, he stumbled upon those high shelves that Iwai mentioned earlier. Akira isn't that short, in fact he's quite tall, so he doesn't know what the fuss is all about. Intent on proving Iwai wrong he lifted one of the heavy boxes and got on his tippy toes to try and push it onto the shelf. Though before he could process anything, he lost his balance and suddenly felt a pair of rough hands steadying his hips behind him.

He mewled in surprise, head spinning around to see Iwai behind with a frown on his face. "I told you you could just call me if you needed help," he whispered, a suggestive tone coating his voice. Akira shivered once he felt Iwai's hot breath against his ear. Akira's face flushed in embarrassment once he realized the situation that they were in.

"I-I think I can take it from here," Akria said shakily, his usual calm and casual demeanor gone. He bent down and fumbled around for the fallen box, only to realize that he was making the situation even more awkward as his butt was still up against Iwai's crotch. Iwai let out a small groan that sent sensations down south. Akira immediately got up and tried to maneuver out of his way.

"Sorry! I was just trying to get one of the boxes..." he moved out of his way and picked up the box at a different angle to avoid touching Iwai. He felt Iwai's stare bore holes into his back, noticing this Akira spoke up. "I've got it from here."

Iwai muttered something inaudible under his breath and then sighed. "Here, I'll show you how to do it," he got back up against Akira and took the box out of his hands, despite the protests from Akira, he managed to get it on the shelf with his slight height advantage. Though as Iwai leaned against him to get the box on the shelf, Akira felt something hard pressing against his ass. Fuck, is he hard?

The thought of Iwai getting hard from him stirred him up a bit. Though the small room went quiet when Iwai didn't move after he put the box on the shelf.

"Iwai?" He whispered quietly. But before he could move or react, Iwai moved his hands to Akira's crotch, eliciting a small gasp from the younger. His body began to betray him as he thought about Iwai jerking him off from behind. Iwai must've noticed his clothed dick growing hard because he let out a small chuckle. Akira's face flushed and his breath hitched as he felt the familiar feeling of arousal wash over him. 

"Already growing hard?" Iwai smirked wolfishly. "This confirms my suspicions then," he continued to palm Akira through the fabric of his blue jeans, causing Akira to moan softly. His eyes widened in shock at the sound he made, he covered his mouth in embarrassment, face flushing. Akira usually wasn't attracted to men, older men especially, though Iwai was an exception. The man was overwhelmingly attractive and had this masculine energy to him that drove Akira over the edge. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't jerked off multiple times to the thought of the man roughly fucking into him. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine.

Iwai gave him an indescribable feeling of ease and security. So much so that all he wants to do is cuddle up with the gruff man. During the relatively short time that Akira has worked at Untouchable, Iwai must've noticed the occasional glances from Akira, or how his pale face explodes with color if Iwai is anywhere near him. Either way, he is flushing in embarrassment now. Iwai then continued his conquest under Akira's cream colored sweater, he ran his hands along Akira's smooth skin until he landed on his pert nipples. Akira gasped and let out a long drawn out moan as Iwai gave them a harsh squeeze.

Iwai hummed as he continued to play with Akira's nipples. "So pretty." He was particularly sensitive there. He tried to suppress his moans but ultimately failed when Iwai moved his hands back down to cup the bulge growing in his pants.

"Ah- stop teasing..." Akira mumbled. 

Iwai raised his eyebrows and smirked. He then started to maneuver his hands inside down into Akira's boxers. Once he pulled Akira's painfully hard cock out, he gave it a few strokes, beads of precum already forming on his tip. "What do you want then, Akira?" He whispered in his ears suggestively, his strokes now slow and teasing as he expectantly waited for an answer. 

Akira leaned his head back against Iwai and bucked his hips into the friction. "Fuck, I want your dick so bad..." he spoke boldly, any rational thoughts disappearing as arousal clouded his mind. The sight of Akira's face flushed and his raven curls now disheveled had his self control wearing thin. So, to rile the smaller boy up even more, he quickened his strokes, causing Akira's breath to hitch and break into a soft moan.

Though as Akira was getting close to orgasm, Iwai suddenly came to a halt in his actions and instead focused on freeing his own dick, which was now rock hard and tight against his pants. Akira, who was now leaning against the shelf and panting heavily, now tried pushing his ass against the older, desperate for some pleasure to relieve him.

Iwai responded quickly after he freed his neglected cock, finally yanking the rest of Akira's clothes off until he was bare naked. Akira felt exposed under the older man's gaze, he scanned Akira from head to toe until he smirked in satisfaction. Iwai has always been attracted to the pretty boy leaning on the shelf in front of him, Akira's cute perky ass, combined with his cloudy gray eyes that held the world, he was a rare find. So to finally get a chance at him, Iwai was more than eager to fuck the boy. 

Though before Akira could finally get some much needed relief, he heard Iwai shuffling around behind him. Whining at the loss of his warmth he turned his head to find Iwai with a bottle of lube.

"This is gonna hurt, you still wanna do this?" Iwai asked hesitantly, scanning Akira's features for any signs of hesitation.

While his words were endearing, Akira he felt painfully hard and was not leaving Untouchable without having had Iwai's dick up his ass. "God, yes," Akira cried, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The lust in him made Akira act boldly, so to arouse Iwai further, he wiggled his ass teasingly, hands spreading his rosy cheeks for him, revealing his puckered hole. Iwai groaned in response, quickening his movements so he could hurry up and stretch Akira's tight ass. His movements were gentle at first, though as Iwai went on, he got more impatient. Who wouldn't? When such a fine boy like Akira bending over and begging for his cock, it's only natural that with such a rare opportunity he'd take advantage of it.

Careful not to hurt the smaller, Iwai slowly pushed two fingers inside Akira's puckered heat, eventually getting past the thick ring of muscle. Akira moaned, the burn from the stretch was very foreign to him, though definitely not unwelcome. He had never actually fingered himself before, though he was definitely going to now— in fact, he may not need to now. Akira's reaction encouraged Iwai add a third finger, quickening the pace as he did so.

The younger was now bucking up onto Iwai's fingers, clenching down onto the long fingers as he tried to increase the extent of his pleasure. Iwai chuckled deeply, his gruff masculine voice sounding like music to his ears, "Relax, I think I've prepped you enough."

Despite Akira's disappointment, Iwai quickly removed his fingers and positioned Akira to where he was bent over against the shelf with his ass facing Iwai. Shortly after, Iwai swiftly entered Akira's tight ass. Akira moaned and writhed under the man. No preparation could've prepared him for the burning stretch from Iwai's long and thick cock. "Ah!" Akira cried. "It hurts.." 

"Shh, it's okay," Iwai whispered softly, rubbing Akira's back soothingly. Iwai's rough but gentle behavior was such a turn on for him. The fact that he could be so rough, so forceful, yet so gentle with Akira was very endearing and made him trust Iwai even more.

While Iwai was calming Akira down, he took that as an opportunity to slowly push the rest of his length into Akira's tight, needy hole, that was now desperately clenching onto him. "Ah— you feel so good..." Akira panted. Iwai chuckled at how slutty Akira sounded. So, encouraged by his reactions, Iwai started to slowly thrust into the writhing boy beneath him.

"So tight, yet so eager..." Iwai muttered, experimentally slapping Akira's ass as his slow thrusts quickly turned into more rough and timed ones. Akira squirmed as he gasped loudly, pushing himself further onto Iwai's throbbing cock. "Tsk tsk, a painslut too?" The words sent shivers down Akira's spine as he eagerly nodded, too far gone to care.

Iwai sighed teasingly. "Are you sure you deserve my fat cock?" This time he smacked Akira's ass a little harder, taking the time to grope his cheeks after. "Huh?" He slowed his rough movements to slow and shallow thrusts.

Akira writhed and moaned under him. Arousal and pain was coursing through his veins. He didn't know he would be into this so much, and upon realizing it, he's eager for more. "M-mm, no sir," he started. "I've been so bad," He wiggled his ass encouragingly, a smirk on his face. Akira didn't know if it was him talking or his ever-growing arousal, whatever it was, Iwai seemed pleased. "Please punish me!" He begged. 

"Look at you," he muttered, tracing his fingers along Akira's smooth back towards his crack, all  whilst continuing his slow, teasing pace. "Such a fucking slut aren't you?" He swiftly struck Akira's ass, catching the smaller off guard. Akira whimpered, his hole desperately clenching on Iwai's cock, evoking a groan out of the later. His cock was left untouched and throbbing in between his legs. Getting frustrated, Akira began to move his hand towards his throbbing dick, before he could however, his small hand was slapped away by Iwai's own, rough hand. "No baby, you're going to come untouched for me," his tone wasn't threatening, however, his intentions remained reprimanding. 

"I can't..." Akira whined, his thighs beginning to shake from the anticipation.

"Don't you want to be good for me?" Iwai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck," Akira moaned, his hips stilling. "Please, I'll be good!" He babbled. "I just want you so bad..."

Iwai chuckled. "I know you do, baby," He soothed, running his hands down the boy's flushed body, eventually gripping his hips tightly. "Just stay still and don't come without permission, alright?" Just seconds later, Akira was nodding enthusiastically. "No pretty, use your words," he muttered gently.

"Please sir, fuck me. I'll be good, I promise," Akira, still on his hands and knees, turned his head around to face Iwai, his beautiful clear eyes watching Iwai hopefully, a pout on forming his lips.

"Fuck, who could say no to a pretty face like that?" He murmured, his hands still firmly holding onto Akira's flushed hips, such a grasp will surely leave a mark, not that Akira was complaining. "Hold on tight."

Preparing for impact, Akira shut his eyes and tightly held onto the shelf. Unfortunately, Iwai only halted his movements and only left the head of his cock inside Akira. "Why'd you st-" just as Akira began to question Iwai, before he could finish Iwai roughly slammed his thick cock into Akira's eager hole, making the latter gasp in pleasure and surprise. And as he began properly thrusting, he only continued his erratic pace, hips sharply snapping as he plowed into Akira's eager heat.

Akira was a mess. He was practically keening in pleasure as his hole was abused mercilessly. The impact almost sent him flying forward, if he did not have the shelf as leverage he surely would have. The pain intermixed with his overwhelming arousal was almost enough to send Akira over the edge. The sound of skin slapping bounced off the walls of the damp room, 

"God, Akira, who would've thought you were such a slut.." he roughly spanked his ass again, this time leaving a mark. Akira only moaned in response, his mind too cloudy to properly form coherent words, let alone a sentence. "And into older guys too?" He tsked. "I wouldn't even be— _fuck_ — surprised if you jerked off to me..." 

Akira's face flushed a deep tomato red as he thought about the multiple nights he did. Sprawled out of his bed, as he slowly jerked himself off beneath the covers, being mindful of Morgana. The thought sent shivers down his spine. " _Ah_ — only— _mm_ — you...!"

Iwai groaned. "Fuck, that's hot. What do you think about baby?" Once again, he slowed down his merciless pace to a more unhurried, teasing pace. 

Akira whimpered at the loss, however, he knew better than to move. "I-I think about you fucking me against the wall," he mewled.

Iwai grunted. "Fuck, baby, keep going," he quickened the tempo of his thrusts as encouragement.

"And— _Ah!_ — I think of how you'd punish me, call me a— _mm_ — slut," Akira cried, the intensity of the pleasure was getting to be too much. His thighs were shaking and his length was dripping with precum as it stood untouched.

"God, you're so filthy. Practically begging to be fucked aren't you?" He roughly groped Akira's rosy cheeks as he only increased the speed of his thrusts, going back to his previous erratic movements. Akira impatiently nodded. He wanted to come _so_ bad. His cock was pulsating, and his hands and knees ached from the hard concrete floor below him.

Iwai, however, seemed pretty close himself. His breathing became erratic and his thrusts became frantic. "God fucking dammit, _holy shit_.. you're so tight," he panted with a jolt. "I'm close," he warned, biting back a moan after Akira clenched down on his thick cock particularly hard. "Come for me, Akira."

"Fuck— Mune!" Akira sinfully mewled. He felt trails of fire along his spine as his climax was forcefully ripped out of him. He threw his head back and jerked forward as he came, long stripes of cum spurting out of his untouched cock. His cum was painted on the concrete floor in front of him.

Seconds later, Iwai followed, cock pulsing and shockwaves running throughout his body as he released his load deep within the smaller. His thrusts became untimed and rough as his cock became over sensitive from his climax. Akira's body was practically spasming on Iwai's cock, clenching and unclenching, milking the man's orgasm dry. "Fuckin' hell," Iwai groaned.

Thighs shaking and his dick slowly softening, Akira slumped forward. His post-orgasmic haze setting in. Akira felt incredibly tired, yet so blissed out. Time seemed to stop as he sat there, content.

Shortly after, Iwai pulled out with a groan. Akira winced, feeling Iwai's cum drip down his shaky thighs. Iwai took in the sight before him: Akira, on his hands and knees, ass in the air, cum dripping down his milky thighs. He could probably get hard again if he continued staring at him.

It was almost awkward, how the both stayed in place, silent, the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing. 

"Here, I'll help clean up," Iwai mumbled as he zipped his pants back up and shuffled around to grab a random rag that was laying around in the back. It seemed clean enough. He disappeared from the room for a minute to wet the rag. Though he quickly returned, careful not to frighten Akira, who still seemed a bit hazy from his intense climax. Iwai gently ran the wet rag along Akira's smooth skin towards his crack. Akira squirmed, his hole feeling abused and sensitive from earlier's activities. "Shh..." Iwai soothed, rubbing circles on Akira's back.

Akira sighed contently at the gesture. "Thank you," he whispered softly. It was barely audible, though despite his usually poor hearing, Iwai heard it.

*

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Iwai closed down the shop. The two were now standing outside in the rain, Akira’s small umbrella just barely covering both of their heads. Iwai could just make out a faint blush on Akira’s pale cheeks. “How ‘bout I walk you home?” Iwai offered. his voice gruff. Another lollipop resting on his lips.

Akira cracked a slight smile and shyly nodded. “If it’s not too much of a bother...” his eyes darted to his feet, suddenly feeling embarrassed as Iwai closely watched him.

“C’mon, I’ll take you back,” Iwai brushed his hand against Akira’s own as he carefully took the umbrella. It was rather awkward, since the umbrella was very small, they had to lean up against each other. Iwai, however, seemed to have no problem with that and grabbed Akira by the waist and pulled him even closer.

“We’re in public!” Akira scolded, his rosy cheeks barely visible under the shade of the umbrella.

“It’s late,” Iwai grumbled. “Nobody is gonna be meandering about at midnight on a Monday,” to emphasize this, he motioned his hands towards the barren streets that surrounded them. With Iwai by his side, Akira suddenly did not feel scared. The usual eerie streets seemed nonexistent. As the only thing he could focus on, was how hard his heart was beating around Iwai.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m relatively new to writing fan fiction so constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
